NEW BEGINGING FOR A BRIGHTER FUTER
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: 77The z warriors are transported to the bleach from a experiment gone from.( conducted by Trunks and Bulma of course.) they wake up and find themselves in a strange world. Its ended up being the bleach world. A powerful villain was created from the portal opening it came through and wants souls. Can they stop it or will they all lose their souls? RATED T TO BE SAVE
1. Chapter 1

Author zealot matrix 77The z warriors are transported to the bleach from a experiment gone from.( conducted by Trunks and Bulma of course.) they wake up and find themselves in a strange world. Its ended up being the bleach world. A powerful villain was created from the portal opening it came through and wants souls. Can they stop it or will they all lose their souls?

This is my first story so not that good at it I expect to be terrible . please review contains a few ocs and a few made up places.

Chapter one: The portal activates

Goku is flying with Vegata and Revic( he's a teen that wished to be full sayian with the power of shenron.)

The three have been flying at full speed trying to get to bulma home since she is revealing to them a new invention of hers and they don't want to be late.

"so revic how is it being a full sayian? Goku says excitedly as always. "its awesome I love flying so much and blasting everything its so aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwssssssss ssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo oooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmeeee goku!" reavic says with glee ( he is reavic is a fullblooded teen sayian. he found all seven dragon balls and wished to be a full blooded sayain)

" ha-hahahahah he's just like you "vegata says with a snotty tone and a chuckle.

"ya that's true you are a lot like me Revic. Vegata you do have a good point goku" goku says with a chuckle.

Revic check the time on his watch. "oh no. were going to be late." says goes super sayian.

Vegata and goku do the same.. They all fly as fast as they can. Revic tries to keep up but cant "hurry squirt I don't need my wife's bitching due to your slow pace hurry up now!" says Vegata with a hate filled tone.

This ticks off revic his eyes glow yellow. He starts to explode with energy. Booooooooom. He left like a lighting bolt. "wow he's faster then I thought. The kid gots guts" he chuckles.

The lab

"Trunks are goku and your dad here yet? She says with a annoyed tone.

"Nope their not here yet everyone else is here but wait revico isn't here yet.

He's gone he must of went with them on their training at the Antarctic."

"Dam kid he's just been a sayian for a year and already he thinks he can play with the big leagues he's going to get seriously hurt by them"

"I know we haven't known him that long altogether. We did meet him only half way through his time as a full blooded sayian. We still don't know a lot about him. He was raised in the forest of myth. Its field with mysterious energy's. Electronics don't work their. But I have been their it's a great place to train. When you're their you get a huge power boost and it just seems to always be a calm place. I'm not surprised that his parents chose that place to raise a child's.. He has a advance education from what I have seen. But still he's to hot headed he might get everyone killed if he's not careful out there when we fight. When he loses his cool he just charges In their like a madman" says trunks

"well that boy is like goku sometimes for how he acts. And has worst anger problems then your dad" He's like a mix of those two" says Bulma with a curious tone.

I have noticed that to mom its odd how similar he is to those two?" Trunk says with a equal level of curiosity.

"mom I think this will work I just need to lose then and add this then tighten this and add a little of this aaahhhh my face. Wow that's hot." he says in agony.

"You ok Trunks… ?"she says with a worried look

"Ya mom im ok." its done is your end done mom?" trunk says curiously

" give me a moment just move this counter clock wise five times." one…two…three…four…five. Done ok sweety lets start this" they both get up from under the control panels. They both push a button.

" it works trunks yippy" bulma says will jumping up and down. Trunks watches with a smile "oh ma" she stops jumping up and down they both start laughing.

"The three finally get their. Finally were her I hope bulma's not to mad at us for being a little late we did try our best to get here as fast as we can" says goku with worry in his voice.

"we better hurry up or she will be more then mad"revico says with anxiety.

They all go inside as fast as they can. Their inside in under 10 minutes. "Their you two are finally I thought I would miss you three I was going to have to send trunks out soon!" she says with angry and death stares the three. (Goku and Revico are embarrassed).everyone goes to the nearby chairs to in the nearby watching room for safety reason. "were in here since the radiation off of him are unsafe levels" now mom activate the portal. She dose. "The portal is to have us see into other worlds here's a suit for me,Goku. Piccolo and Gohan.

They get in the suits they enter the room.(Trunks has a scanner and raditation detector with him so he can scan the refluxs from the portel for when the gate malifunctions

They get close to it they images of what looks like earth. Trunks is confused "wow how can that…wait I think that's alternate future or present" the machine starts to malfunction. They sucked in. oh nooooooooo.

Next chapter will be the meeting of the two groups bleach and db gt. Spoiler alert goku is not small in this one. o.o


	2. Chapter 2 reavic wakes up

**reavics finaly awoke.**

Reavic gets up his head hurts oooow...my head feels like it got hit by a comet...(he rubs his head) he sees a creature in the sees him and attacks "crap crap kai barrage!" reavic unleashs a barrrage of kai at the beast. its instantly destroyed.

" what was that...aaaw my head hurts still"...(he rubs his head )

reavic starts to float he looks around and doesnt reconise the place. Its a desert looking area.

"where am I?" he thinks to himself.

He senses a more powerful energy level nearby. he looks in the direction of it.{Hes feels a spike of sadness and despair}

He flys to it wondering what it is.

He hears a voice" soul reaper." it sounds like a wisper in the wind.

He stops and is teleportated to a big village.

"what the hell is this place!?" he yells out loud in surprise.

He then starts to black out.

men and women start to surround him.

"who is he"..."i dont khow"... "hes got a weird vibe to him" several of them voice there opinion

**poor reavic more on the next chapter.**


End file.
